


[Podfic] words are too solid

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve kicks mud and slush off his boots and tries not to wonder how long Bucky's been sitting there, like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] words are too solid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [words are too solid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803101) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Flashbacks; Dissociation; Dissociative States; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD; Comfort; Mentally Ill Character; Disabled Character 

Download/streaming:   
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyY2EzZkYwcFcxbVU/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
